Steam
by 6Dylan9
Summary: A simple fic about two people with a simplistic view on life. Echo/Sierra. Season 1, around the 3rd episode.


**Timeline:** Season 1 Dollhouse, around the 3rd episode.

**Femslash. **

The steam filled the room making it hard to see from one end to the other, but it wasn't necessary to see. Echo knew where to go, where to stand, and how long for. Like running on the treadmill, everything went the same way. Forward. The same actions. The same outcomes.

She dropped her towel on the bench outside the large shower cubicle, stepping onto the tiled floor without even thinking about her own nakedness. Why should she think about it? Why should it matter? It never did. This was how it went. This was how they all were.

Her dark eyes skimmed over the few other occupants; men, women, faceless and nameless mostly. She'd bump into them throughout the day, but they were just that. . .people to bump in to, to smile vaguely at. They were 'friends', she supposed, but they never talked beyond simple gestures of politeness. Never laughed together or shared stories. They had no stories.

Feeling the hot water ease over her skin, Echo closed her eyes. She imagined every drop as it hit her body and travelled the length of her to the floor. She wondered where the water went. Where the soap bubbles disappeared to as they popped into nothing.

Her eyes opened and she ran her hands through her hair as she allowed the water to gush over it. She liked feeling drenched. Covered in warmth. Enveloped by the steam in the corner of the shower room. She felt alone, though she knew she wasn't. There were people around – watching. It felt like that's how it always was, but she couldn't be sure. There were others who went from place to place as she did. Echo didn't pay much attention to most of them, but there were a few people that she'd noticed more, that she took extra care to smile at or speak to.

The doctor. The doctor was nice. Echo felt like she would like to know her better when they talked, but before the thought could develop somebody would lead her away, and then the moment would be gone and she wouldn't get it back. Echo's mind was so. . .distracted. She didn't like that feeling, but it was always there – just a part of her, she guessed.

There was Boyd too. She liked Boyd. Echo felt a sense of safety with Boyd that she felt nowhere else. She didn't _know_ him, but she felt she could trust him. He had kind eyes and a steady smile and Echo wished he would pick her up and carry her away some day – like a rag-doll or a puppy. Like the lost little girl she felt she was.

"Excuse me," a voice said beside her.

Echo hadn't noticed somebody getting that close – the next showerhead along from hers. She blinked through the water and smiled. . .vaguely. His name might have been Victor, but she wasn't completely sure. Sometimes things became muddled and it was hard to remember their names. Her friends, Topher called them.

"Can I help you?" Echo asked, her gaze drifting from the softness of his eyes towards his chest.

He was well built, but he was quite short for a man. She found him cute, but there was something wrong with that thought – it didn't stick in her mind in the way it did when. . .a strange sensation itched at her inside her stomach and Echo did her best to ignore it. It confused her, and she didn't like being confused.

"Pass the soap, please?" Victor asked, bringing Echo back to his eyes.

She nodded and reached for the soap, handing it to him once she'd squeezed a large dollop of the shower gel into her own hand. He thanked her and went about his business, paying her no more attention. She was happy about that; she didn't like when people watched her wash, and there were some people that did that she noticed. The ones with clipboards, or the men who liked to watch the doors. They spent more time watching everything but the doors, but Echo didn't know if she should mention it to anybody.

Maybe Boyd would like to know, but Echo never got around to mentioning it, or at least that's what she thought. He would look into her eyes and she'd forget what it was she wanted to say. That happened a lot.

Focusing on making her skin smell sweet and her hair feel like silk, Echo enjoyed the shower. She ignored the fact that Victor was so close, choosing instead to focus on the warmth and the splashing noises.

It wasn't long before she'd been in there longer than normal, the suds only now being rinsed from her hair as it trailed down her back. Victor gave her a small smile as he left her side; she watched him go, once again allowing her eyes to travel over his body. She had no thoughts about it this time, but as she faced the entrance with her back to the shower, her attention was soon caught by Sierra as she strode onto the wet tiles.

Sierra's towel was already draped over the bench, next to Echo's. Her skin glistened in the steam that parted for her as she came closer. She took a quick look around; eyes drifting past the unoccupied areas of the shower, flitting over the two other people washing away the day's grime, and settling on Echo.

Echo felt her lips twitch into a smile before she realised she was doing it. Sierra smiled back, teeth white and eyes bright. Echo always knew her name; for reasons she didn't understand, Sierra wasn't as easily forgettable. She felt she knew her more than the others.

She hoped Sierra would stand close by. She didn't know why, it was just a feeling. Like the feeling in her tummy as she gazed at her naked body; softly bronzed skin, full, round breasts, flat stomach, the small patch of. . .

Echo felt herself flush and she quickly whipped her head to the side, looking away. The sensation inside didn't feel completely new, but she had the notion that it had never been as strong before. When she'd watched Sierra before – earlier that day, and maybe other times that she couldn't quite recall - she hadn't felt the crawling feeling in her tummy quite so strongly, and she hadn't felt the place between her legs grow damp. It was damp now, and she was sure it wasn't just because she'd spent longer in the shower. It was a different kind of damp. It was different and coupled with a strange ache that made her furrow her brow and turn her face up to the water in the vain attempt to wash out the image of Sierra that lingered.

Holding her breath and fighting the sudden and confusing urge to touch the wetness between her legs, Echo shuddered as Sierra chose the shower next to her. She knew she should leave; the people with clipboards were always telling them when to move on to the next place, the next room. But nobody was calling her name yet, and as she glanced behind her, she noticed that the people who normally watched were not watching at all. They were chatting amongst themselves.

That made Echo furrow her brow some more, and as her gaze danced back towards Sierra she noticed that Sierra was looking at her with the same expression.

"Are you ok?" Sierra asked.

She didn't think anybody had ever asked her that before, apart from Dr. Saunders, Topher and Boyd.

Echo nodded and felt her brow relax as Sierra's did the same. They shared a fragile smile then, peering through the steam at each other. The sound of the water rushing over them both seemed unrealistically loud, and once again Echo found herself feeling shut off from everything around her as she stood in the foggy haze. But instead of feel alone in that space, she was sharing it with Sierra.

When she noticed that Sierra was no longer looking into her eyes but was gazing at her naked body, her lungs began to crave more air. Her heart began to quicken its pace and though she didn't particularly think there was a good reason to do so. . .she licked her lips. Echo didn't understand these reactions, but they were happening nonetheless.

Despite the hot water from the shower, Echo's nipples peaked to attention when Sierra's dark eyes lingered over them. Once again Echo had the urge to touch herself. No, not just the urge to touch herself, but the urge to touch and be touched.

She felt suddenly anxious and worried. Surely it couldn't be right to want to step closer to Sierra. Surely it wasn't normal to want to run her fingertips over her skin – following each rivulet of water to the place she could barely look at without reddening. But that's what she wanted to do, and her gaze snagged on Sierra's slightly parted lips, wondering what they would feel like against her own.

Echo hadn't felt this way about any of the others and questioned if there was something wrong with her. Maybe she should talk to the doctor and ask her what the feelings meant, but for some reason. . .she didn't think that would be a good idea.

Swallowing as Sierra ran a hand through her now wet hair, Echo found herself drowning in her thoughts as she stared. Her heart was racing, her own hand now stroking over the top of her thigh. She didn't realize where that hand was headed until her fingers tickled over the small, dark patch of hair between her own legs. Her body trembled as her fingertip dipped into something silky and wet. Shifting her weight a little gave her finger more room, and her eyes fluttered shut as she touched herself.

Another rush of wetness seeped from her and Echo took a shuddering breath. Her eyes flew open to look directly at Sierra, but Sierra's eyes were fixed on the spot between Echo's legs. It seemed like Sierra was having trouble breathing too – pupils wide and lips parted - and though she was stood under the shower it was obvious she wasn't preoccupied with washing.

A sudden noise by the door caused Echo to jump. She pulled away her fingers from between her legs and tried to calm herself. She didn't like feeling this way, it was scary, and even though her hand was no longer where it had been, there was a strange tickle there that was incredibly distracting.

"I should go," Echo told Sierra, unsure why she'd felt the need to speak to her at all.

Sierra opened her mouth as if to say something back, but no words came forth and her eyes flowed over Echo one last time before she turned into the stream of water and concentrated on her shower.

Almost reluctantly Echo walked away, scooping up her towel from the bench and glancing furtively at the people who were meant to be watching them as she slid it around herself. None of them said anything. None of them even acknowledged she was there at all so she removed herself from the shower room and headed towards the locker where fresh clothes awaited her.

For the rest of the night until it was time to lay down to sleep, Echo tried to ignore the way her eyes always seemed to want to find Sierra when she was in the same room. She did her best to ignore the tingle she felt between her legs every time she remembered touching there.

She'd seen Topher travelling from room to room in the way he had done on and off throughout the day – and possibly other times that Echo had a hard time pinning down - and she almost approached to him to ask if what she was feeling was normal, but something stopped her. He smiled at her when he caught her eye, but Echo found it hard to smile back when her mind was throwing questions at her that she didn't understand.

As she lay down for the night, feeling strangely uncomfortable, Echo realized she was happy that Sierra was close by in the next bed. She turned to face her – though she had the niggling feeling that she'd normally face the other way to sleep – and closed her eyes, shaking her head to try to clear the thoughts that wouldn't go away. Thoughts of Sierra and how her smile made her feel warm inside, and how the glow of her skin made her want to feel it against her own, how happy she'd be to discover what her lips felt like. All things that were new to her. All thoughts that worried her almost as much as they intrigued her.

* * *

When Echo was woken up the next day she promised herself that she wouldn't let her thoughts distract her, or her feelings confuse her. She was pretty sure she was happy where she was and everybody always smiled, so there was no reason to spoil that. All she had to do was avoid being too close to the one person who seemed to make her mind wander, and that was Sierra.

"Morning, Echo," Doctor Saunders said cheerily as Echo strolled from one room to the other, knowing where to go and what she was meant to be doing even though she was sure nobody had told her.

"Good morning," Echo replied, feeling comfortable with the doctor.

"Don't forget your appointment with the masseuse later," Claire continued. "Somebody will fetch you I'm sure, but. . .well, it's always good to be prepared."

She spoke almost shyly, timidly, and Echo felt a bond to her that she couldn't place. It wasn't like the one she had with Topher or Boyd, and not quite like the one she somehow felt for Sierra, but it was there.

"I'll remember," Echo replied, smiling as the doctor nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear, revealing more of the deep scars that made Echo wish that nothing bad had ever happened to Claire.

From the foot of the stairs nearby, Topher gave Echo a little nod as she turned to join the others for morning exercise. She faintly heard something he said that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, but she didn't fully understand it. Something about it being strange that she would choose to say she'd remember, when all along she didn't truly remember anything.

Echo didn't know what that meant; she shook her head, trying not to dwell on it as she followed the others into a gym area filled with various machines. Glancing back before she fully entered, she saw Victor being lead up the stairs by Topher; he was smiling as Topher talked to him, but Echo had an uneasy sensation. She didn't know why, but she felt worried for Victor.

"You'll be using the treadmill next to Sierra," a nameless woman told her, indicating the treadmill with her clipboard.

Nodding faintly and glancing back to the stairs briefly again, Echo bit her tongue instead of telling the woman that she really didn't feel like running on the treadmill. She wanted to ask if they could go outside. It seemed like forever since she'd breathed fresh air and felt the sun on her face, but she suddenly realized that she didn't know exactly when the last time had been. Surely it couldn't have been that long ago. It wasn't like they were in prison. At least, it didn't seem like any kind of prison. Looking around her, she was suddenly unsure about that, though she was even more unsure about what a prison actually was.

Doing as she was told so that she didn't find out if they would treat her badly if she refused, Echo stretched out her limbs, preparing to take her place next to Sierra. Of course, after the night before she wasn't so sure training next to Sierra was a good idea, but she didn't voice her concerns.

Sierra smiled at Echo as they both stepped on to their running machines, and Echo smiled back. She couldn't help herself; it was nice to smile, and she liked the way Sierra's eyes lit up when she did so. She knew her eyes – like she'd seen them many times in different situations, but it was hard to recall exactly how long she'd known her. It was confusing.

Without speaking they began to run. The woman with the clipboard was going to time them and tell them when to stop, so Echo tried to switch off. It was hard with Sierra right there beside her, but she did her best, and for a while her best was pretty good. She managed to go a whole ten minutes without letting her mind wander, but when it did wander it didn't seem to want to come back to her.

She listened to Sierra's footfalls on the black rubber of the treadmill, and to her breathing as she pushed air in and out of her lungs. It wasn't long before Echo was glancing to her side, catching tantalizing glimpses of Sierra as her long strides pounded the machine. She checked to see if clipboard-woman was watching – she wasn't. She furtively looked around to see if anybody else was paying them attention – nobody seemed to be. Even though she had the niggling doubt about whether it was right to do so, Echo watched Sierra a little more intently.

Sierra was wearing a small, red top that hugged her chest and showed more skin than it covered. Her pants were tight, clinging to her butt in a way that had Echo's mind thinking about touching it. She had an urge to squeeze it, but she didn't. She also had an urge to feel Sierra's stomach muscles ripple up against her own, and that thought was far more enticing, and far more alarming. If she kept thinking about things like that she didn't know what would happen to her – apart from the fact she'd find herself growing wet again between her legs, in the way she already was.

The fact that Sierra was now looking at her as well didn't help, and only encouraged Echo to think about whether Sierra was feeling the same as her - if she had the same ideas and thoughts.

Echo felt suddenly shy when Sierra gave her a smile that made her tingle inside. She looked away, speeding up on the treadmill until her body began to ache for different reasons than the ones Sierra was causing. She noticed Sierra speed up too, and they shared a grin as they raced, pushing the machine faster by the buttons until the lady with the clipboard approached and asked them to slow down.

There didn't seem to be much fun in slowing down and jogging endlessly to nowhere, but Echo obeyed, as did Sierra. They continued with their exercises and stretches, grouped with other people like them; all of them quiet and unassuming – tranquil in their tasks. Every time Echo glanced at Sierra she noticed that Sierra was doing the same back. Echo couldn't stop searching out her eyes when she thought nobody was paying attention; just so she could look. Just so she could imagine being closer to her, doing things with her she didn't even know for sure were possible.

Possible or not, Echo was getting used to the wayward ideas. They wrapped around her like sticky toffee, oozing into her limbs, into her muscles as they twitched and groaned to hold on to Sierra. The ferocity of her thoughts almost scared her, but she couldn't stop them now.

She wanted to touch Sierra. She wanted to take her into the shower room – to the steam that would engulf them and hide them – and hold her naked body to her own. The image of it in her head made her shudder as much as imagining the feelings it would cause in her. So busy thinking about it, Echo lost her balance while stretching out her quad muscles and tumbled to the floor.

Instantly Sierra was at her side, hands reaching out to pick her up. It made Echo feel good despite the pain in her knee the fall had caused.

The woman in charge of them looked frantically from one to the other, then over her shoulder to a group of men in suits. She seemed troubled but walked over to Echo quickly and helped her to her feet. Echo thanked her, but the woman didn't look into her eyes. Once again her head whipped towards the suited men; they were moving into another room now as somebody shouted from within it.

"Why don't you all go to the chess room for a while," she said to everybody else, her hand still at Echo's elbow. "And Sierra, can you take Echo to the doctor? You know the way."

Sierra nodded and glanced towards the stairs that lead to the doctor's room.

"I have to. . .I won't be long," the woman said, flustered as she headed towards the shouts in the main room.

Echo didn't know what was going on in there and she didn't want to find out right now. Something in the back of her mind told her to stay away; to stay out of trouble. She didn't know why but it felt dangerous and she certainly didn't want any harm to come to Sierra.

Testing how much weight she could put on her knee, Echo sighed in relief when she realized she wasn't as hurt as she imagined she would be. She let Sierra lead her to the stairs, feeling comforted by the hand nestled into the small of her back. It was so nice having Sierra close like that; her hands touching and body warm next to her.

They didn't speak as they ascended the stairs, but Sierra jumped slightly when another shout came from the room that was now busy with activity. Echo didn't mind at all that Sierra had jumped more towards her, or that Sierra's hands were gripping on to her, but she didn't want Sierra to feel afraid. She wanted to protect her from all things bad.

"It's ok," Echo said softly, catching Sierra's eyes with her own.

Sierra took a deep breath and they reached the top of the stairs, walking together to the doctor's office, not breaking contact for a second. They entered once Echo looked around to check if there was anybody else being attended to by the doctor. Nobody was there except Claire, who was hurriedly gathering some things from her desk.

"I fell," Echo said, speaking towards Claire a little hesitantly.

"Oh," Claire responded, taking a long look at Echo as Sierra led her to the examination table and helped her to hop up on to it. "Where did you hurt yourself?"

Though she seemed preoccupied with the commotion downstairs, Claire made her way closer to Echo, her eyes soft and smile kind.

"Her knee," Sierra answered on Echo's behalf.

That earned Sierra a puzzled look from the doctor, but nothing was said. Echo didn't mind Sierra answering, so she didn't think too much more about it as the doctor softly touched the knee she held aloft. Echo winced only a little, not feeling anything more than a slight twinge.

Claire furrowed her brow then looked towards the doorway. She seemed torn about what to do, but a call from downstairs soon made up her mind. Somebody needed her.

"Oh dear," Claire muttered, grabbing a green box from the side of the counter close by. "I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can," she told them. "Sierra, can you stay here with Echo?"

Sierra nodded, laying her hand gently on Echo's thigh. Once again the doctor seemed bothered, but she was in too much of a rush to stay and question anything. Or at least that's what Echo guessed; she couldn't really be sure, as she didn't know if she'd done something wrong or not.

"They're all rushing around," Echo pointed out needlessly as Claire hurried out of the office.

"We should stay in here," Sierra added.

She squeezed Echo's thigh causing Echo to look at her and forget all about whatever was happening out of view. She agreed that they should stay where they were. It felt safer there, just the two of them.

Sitting on the edge of the table, Echo patted the space next to her. Who knew how long they'd have to wait for Claire to come back. She doubted it would be long – the doctor always seemed to know what she was doing – but she didn't want Sierra to have to stand around.

"Thank you," Sierra said as she climbed on the table next to Echo, sitting by her side.

Her hand was no longer on Echo's thigh and she missed it. She missed the contact between them. Echo wondered if it would be ok to ask her to put her hand back, but her mind was finding it hard to come up with the right words and reasons. There didn't seem to be any use trying to understand, or trying to figure it all out. Echo had to just accept that the way she felt was not going to go away, and that she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. She wanted Sierra to know. She wanted to know if Sierra was feeling the same.

"I like when you touch me," Echo stated as she turned slightly to look at Sierra.

Sierra glanced down between them both, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly. She looked adorable.

"I like it too," Sierra responded after a moment's hesitation. "What does it mean?"

Echo wished she had the answer to that but she had nothing to offer Sierra by way of explanation.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug.

Sierra nodded and looked down at her own hands as they rested on her lap. Slowly, she moved one across, placing it once more on Echo's thigh. They both watched her fingers as they stroked over the tight material Echo was wearing, small smiles creeping out as the rest of the world – or the world as they knew it – shrank away.

Echo could already feel her heartbeat begin to pick up pace, the previous thoughts she'd had racing to the surface so fast she had no time to stop them or their effects. Her body was bound to react. Those stray thoughts were bound to find purchase and lead to a place she was unsure of, but a place that she wanted to be. Also a place that Sierra seemed to want to visit too.

"You have pretty lips," Echo said softly, glancing down at them and once again thinking about how they'd feel against her own.

"You have pretty eyes," Sierra responded.

They both smiled as they gazed at each other, and Echo lifted her hand to touch Sierra's face. She was slow, shy at first, but her fingers brushed against her cheek and up to her temple with new confidence when Sierra leaned in to the touch.

Before she knew what she was doing, Echo inched forwards until her face was close to Sierra's. They were both breathing quicker, trembling slightly as the distance closed. With her hand gently holding Sierra's face, Echo placed her lips over Sierra's mouth. It felt strange and different, but something was taking over. Something that compelled her to move her lips, to kiss, to encourage Sierra to do the same back.

Fingers digging a little into Echo's thigh, Sierra pressed her lips to Echo's, parting them when Echo did. Pulling back then kissing again, each time more open, more heated, more lost in one another. Echo sighed into Sierra's mouth when she felt the tip of a tongue brush against her own. She wasn't sure what this was, but it felt right. It felt like she knew this. Like she had experience of it – somehow.

Her other hand made its way to Sierra's side, finding skin at her fingertips and a soft moan spilling over her lips. Sierra's reaction encouraged her. Echo wanted more; she wanted more of Sierra.

Sliding her tongue over Sierra's inside her mouth, Echo moved that little bit closer so their bodies could feel each other's heat. She needed to feel Sierra's heat all over, she just wasn't sure how – though it seemed instinct was now taking over, and she was happy to let it.

They kissed more fully, hands beginning to roam over clothes, over skin, into hair and down backs. Little noises escaped them, driving them on, filling them with confidence. Echo could only think of Sierra, nothing else existed. All that existed was the soft tongue in her mouth, the taste of the other girl, the press of her body now against her own.

She pulled back to look into half closed eyes. She could see Sierra wanted her in the same way she wanted Sierra. And even if she couldn't put words to it, she knew what it was they wanted.

"Sierra," Echo said, breathy and full of need. She placed kisses over her face as she spoke. "I. . .I want to touch you like I touched myself in the shower yesterday."

Sierra trembled against her, raising her head slightly so Echo could kiss over her throat.

"I was thinking about that last night," Sierra admitted. "It made me. . ."

"Wet?" Echo asked, pulling back again to gaze into Sierra's eyes.

"Yes," Sierra replied. "You make me. . ." She took a sharp breath as Echo allowed one of her hands to slide round to the front of Sierra's top, cupping a breast and feeling the nipple react. "You make me wet. . .here."

Taking Echo's other hand, Sierra guided it between her legs as she opened them, resting her fingers over the place Echo guessed she would be as wet as her.

Echo's stomach twisted and tensed and she pressed her fingers over Sierra, watching as Sierra opened her mouth and let out a trembling moan. Her hand squeezed at her breast, enjoying its weight and the way the nipple hardened against her palm. She felt like she knew what Sierra would like, but she didn't know how. It didn't matter; what mattered was how Sierra sighed for her and bit her lip. What mattered was how good it felt to feel the small shudders running over the other girl as she rubbed her fingers up and down over the warm material between her legs.

She wanted that material gone. She wanted past it, to touch Sierra more fully. Echo needed to feel her wetness on her fingers. In fact, she wanted to spread it over her fingers and bring them to her nose and mouth to smell Sierra's scent and taste her. She groaned at the image and pressed her lips back to Sierra's, kissing her more boldly. She did indeed know what she wanted.

Using her body weight, Echo encouraged Sierra to lie back on the exam table. It wasn't very wide, but it was sturdy and more comfortable than it looked. Sierra didn't object, holding tight to Echo as she rested back – a hand at Echo's cheek, keeping their lips together.

Despite how close they now were Echo wanted more contact. She recalled watching Sierra in the shower and decided she needed to see her naked now. Smiling as Sierra let her push her top off over her head, Echo did her best not to get distracted as Sierra did the same to hers. Their tops and bras were soon dropped to the floor and they crashed together in a heated kiss, sighing as their breasts met; skin sliding over skin, nipples hard against each other in their embrace.

"You feel good," Sierra said, all breath and moan as Echo placed herself between her legs.

She pushed into Sierra as they kissed, all thoughts being neglected for the reality of feeling, of sensation. This was what her body had craved. This is why it reacted to Sierra.

Echo slipped a hand between them and her fingers reached for one of Sierra's nipples, playing and toying with it as her lips wandered down to the other one. She flicked her tongue out – Sierra's gasp making her panties grow even damper than they were. She sucked, savoured, satisfied her need to taste Sierra's skin.

When it felt like they both needed more, she trailed her hands down over Sierra, making contact with the top of her pants and panties, pushing them down without hesitation. With a little wriggling and a soft giggle, they ended up around Sierra's ankles, and Echo was wrapped in intrigue and temptation. She brought her face back to Sierra's, looking into her eyes as her fingers disappeared between her legs.

Sierra was most definitely wet; it spilled onto Echo's fingertips as she explored between her folds. She was fascinated by Sierra's reactions as she slipped over her. Every time she reached a certain spot Sierra arched into her touch and grasped at her shoulders. Concentrating on that area, Echo swirled her fingertips until every gasp was a moan and Sierra was rocking against her.

It felt amazing making Sierra respond the way she was. It made Echo feel powerful, wanted and special. Even with the fuzziness in her head, never being quite sure if she was happy or not, she was happy now. She was certain of that, in contrast to the way she didn't feel certain about anything lately.

As she immersed herself in giving Sierra obvious pleasure, she didn't notice that Sierra was removing her pants so they were both in the same state. She let out a noisy gasp when Sierra's hand eventually made its way between them, her pants only just down far enough to give Sierra room to place her hand between her legs. She wished they could stop a moment to get properly naked, but the need to touch and be touched outshone any other possible action.

"Right there," Echo moaned as Sierra's fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She pressed down into Sierra and quickened the pace of her own fingers, the wet sounds they were making and the moans and sighs heightening her senses, tuning her in to what they were sharing. Echo tried not to think about Claire coming back soon, or anybody else walking in. It didn't feel like they were doing anything wrong, but she had a niggling worry at the back of her mind. She doubted they were meant to be together this way. Nothing was going to stop them now, however. They were too wrapped in each other, physically and metaphorically.

Kissing sloppily as they breathed into one another, fingers moving fast over sticky and heated flesh, they both began to tremble. Echo could feel her juices seeping out over Sierra's fingers and her stomach burned with a tension that felt familiar. It didn't scare her when Sierra gasped loudly and shuddered up into her until there was nothing but breath and heat, and gentle moans as she rested back against the soft surface of the table in apparent exhaustion.

It also didn't scare her when she felt herself hitting a peak as a fire rushed through her, tickling its way across her body until it burst from between her legs.

"Oh, Sierra," Echo moaned loudly as the world vibrated.

She shook and felt a wave of relief. Her breasts tingled as much as the place that Sierra still had her fingers against, her head was spinning and her heart pounding. She felt flooded with a sense of euphoria, yet her body was still asking for more. She still had the urge to be close to Sierra in any way that would make them feel the way they just had once again.

Gazing down at the lazy smile on Sierra's lips, Echo felt the pounding in her heart take a different rhythm. She didn't know exactly what it meant, but it felt good. She felt warm all over despite her partially clothed state. Her partially clothed state that she wanted less partial.

Giving Sierra a slow kiss before pulling back slightly, she tried to wriggle out of her pants more than she was. The thought of being able to press herself fully to Sierra was too tempting to resist. Sierra seemed quite happy to play along, as she too did her best to kick off her pants all the way.

Their running shoes clattered to the floor, then their pants, lying in a heap at the foot of the exam table. They were told not to be messy and leave things lying around but Echo couldn't care less right now about leaving her clothes on the floor if she tried. All she was capable of doing, all she wanted to do right this minute, was hold Sierra to her body.

They both made appreciative noises as Echo eased between Sierra's legs. Legs that instantly wrapped around her, making the embrace more intimate. Echo ran a hand down one of those impossibly long legs, juices spreading over Sierra where they began to rub and grind. She felt alive, amazed, free.

Just as she began to feel the wave of release building inside her once again as they slid against each other, hot, wet and trembling, the doorway grew dark with a figure standing in it. Echo whipped her head round to look and held her breath, but Sierra hadn't noticed anything was wrong yet. She pushed up against Echo, fingernails scraping against the skin of her back and making her groan aloud.

"Si-Sierra," Echo stammered, trying to quash the pleasurable feelings as the place between her legs ached for an encore. "Wait," she gasped, trying to still her own movements.

Sierra held still, following Echo's gaze towards the doorway.

As Echo's mind began to clear she realized that it was Claire. The doctor was back, and her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh," Claire mumbled. "You're. . ."

She quickly glanced behind herself and then came further into the room, eyes wide as she looked between Echo and Sierra.

Echo suddenly felt very exposed, and more than a little naughty. She didn't know if she was meant to feel that way, but that didn't really seem to matter as there was no stopping it.

"We were. . ." Echo began, but she faltered, not knowing how to continue.

"Ok," Claire blustered, reaching down for some of the discarded clothes. "It's ok, you didn't know not to. I guess."

Sierra furrowed her brow and looked up at Echo, legs still wrapped around her. She was growing anxious and Echo couldn't blame her. It all felt. . .just a bit strange. Here they were, naked together, having shared something neither of them probably knew how to define, and just when they were connecting even more deeply, more thoroughly, they found themselves interrupted. They were no longer alone and it felt like they should be scurrying away with their tails between their legs.

"You should get dressed now," Claire suggested, handing clothes to them while trying not to look too long.

Echo nodded, as did Sierra. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Echo instantly missed Sierra's body heat and the soft, almost indescribably good feeling of being laid on top of her. They took their clothes and began pulling them on, avoiding Claire's eyes, and trying to avoid each other's. Every time they caught each other's gaze, the overwhelming urge to kiss Sierra flooded over Echo. She doubted that would be a good idea.

"Did we do something wrong?" Echo asked as Sierra swung her legs off the table so she was sat on the side, yanking on her bottoms.

Echo did the same, pulling a face at the squishy feeling now in her panties. She decided that was a feeling she wasn't so keen on.

Once they were somewhat dressed, though looking dishevelled and guilty, Claire stood before them with a kind but anxious expression.

"No, Echo," she said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong exactly. . .it's just, you're not meant to. . ." She paused, sighing as she scratched at the side of her head. "Just don't tell anybody about what happened, ok?"

Echo wasn't sure why they couldn't tell anybody, but she realized that she didn't really want to anyway. What they'd shared was between the two of them. She didn't feel the need to tell others, and even if she did. . .there really wasn't anybody to tell. Nobody that came to mind anyhow. Even Boyd didn't strike her as the kind of person who might be interested in her little adventure. She was happy just keeping it between them.

They both nodded, glancing at each other with smiles that meant more than either of them knew. Claire shook her head, but she was smiling too – as if it were infectious.

"Well, now the commotion downstairs is over with you should both get back to where you're meant to be. . .unless you still need me to look at your knee, Echo."

"It feels better," Echo assured.

And it was true, it did feel much better. In fact, she felt better all over. She felt like she'd had her morning in the sun. She felt like she had new air in her lungs, and as they made their way down the stairs to rejoin the others – her eyes catching Sierra's every few steps as they walked closer than usual together – she felt like it was a new beginning.

"Echo?" A voice called from above them just as they reached the main area, skin prickling every time they brushed against each other.

Echo looked up to find Topher waving at her, gesturing for her to go to him.

Normally that would make her feel happy. It was always nice going to see him. But today. . .she didn't feel happy. It didn't feel right. She didn't want to go.

But she knew – deep down inside – that she had no choice.

Taking a lingering look at Sierra and feeling her heart warm as Sierra reached out to touch her shoulder, Echo felt an uneasiness inside that she was sure she'd never felt before. Something was bothering her, especially about going with Topher.

"Echo, we need you now. It's time for your treatment," Topher called again.

She nodded, biting back the worry that began to pinch at her insides.

"I'll see you soon," Sierra whispered as Echo turned to go.

"I hope so," Echo responded.

She wasn't exactly sure why she wasn't certain she'd see Sierra soon, but it was there inside her. It brought her a sadness that threatened to spoil their happy day.

Echo didn't want it spoiled. It had been perfect. A day in which she'd found somebody, held somebody, loved somebody.

A day to remember.

The End


End file.
